


Surprise!

by ReginaNocis



Series: Shooting Stars [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Not, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Cisco Ramon, Protective Leonard Snart, Scared Lisa Snart, Surprises are so fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaNocis/pseuds/ReginaNocis
Summary: When Lisa goes to donate blood for the girl she saved so long ago, she's shocked to learn of a condition that lands her in the hospital.(Slight Spoilers for "Golden Star", if you squint.)





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> And... here's one about Cisco and Lisa. I love Lisa to death, but she's really easy to write angst for. I'm debating writing her background, but it's worse than Barry's. She did NOT have a good childhood.

Lisa had made it a point to not be late anymore, after the last time had ended in everyone thinking she was pregnant. She’d scheduled her doctor’s appointment for over an hour after she was scheduled to be done with Barry, and she was on time for it for once. Even the receptionist looked impressed. She was scheduled to give another transfusion to Bekka, the girl she’d saved over a year ago, now. Unfortunately, she’d been sitting in the waiting room for over twenty minutes before she was called into a private room to speak with a doctor- something that had never happened before.

“I’m sorry to tell you that you’re no longer eligible as a donor. Your own health would be too at risk at this time,” the doctor informed her. “Frankly, I’ve never had to have this talk with someone in your position before, Ms. Snart.”

“What are you talking about? Blood types can’t change, can they?” Lisa asked nervously. She distinctly remembered being told that she could donate as much blood and plasma as she wanted to Bekka, within reason.

“A pregnant woman is not allowed to donate blood, even for a good cause. I understand that you feel responsible for this young girl, but you cannot put your own child at risk for this cause,” the doctor told her sternly. Lisa felt her heart skip a beat.

“I’m sorry, could you… could you say that again?” she asked, her voice faint. The doctor’s entire demeanor changed instantly.

“You didn’t know,” he stated softly, his eyes wide. “I’m so sorry to break it to you this way, Ms. Snart. I assumed you already knew, being nearly three months along.”

“I just assumed… I’ve been training so much that my body was finally reacting to it. I had no clue that it was really because… oh my god. Oh my god!” Lisa sat down on the hospital bed heavily, her head spinning. “I have to… I don’t even know what to do.”

“Is there anyone I can call for you?” the doctor asked, awkward now. He clearly had no experience with this. Lisa would let it slide, since she really didn’t, either.

“My brother. He’s my emergency contact. Just… tell him it’s an emergency. I need him,” she said, her voice soft and shaking. She was in shock, and she knew it. This was the same reaction she’d had after… but she hadn’t thought about that in a long time, and nobody else knew.

“Of course, Ms. Snart. I’ll have him called immediately,” the doctor assured her as he left her alone in the room. He closed the door behind himself. A distant part of Lisa recognized that he was running away from her. That was definitely familiar, too.

Len almost didn’t answer his phone, as he didn’t recognize the number. If it hadn’t been for Barry leaning over to see who was calling, he really wouldn’t have answered at all. As it was, his husband was eternally nosy.

“Why is the hospital calling you?” Barry asked, his nose wrinkling in confusion. Len always found it adorable, but he didn’t have a chance to enjoy it before panic filled him. If the hospital was calling, it could only mean Lisa was hurt.

“Snart,” he answered, his tone tense. He listened to a nurse explaining that nobody was hurt but Lisa was requesting his presence, and all he could think was that she was sick. He was going to lose her. He hung up without answering the nurse, already pulling on his shoes.

“I can get you there faster than any car,” Barry offered softly, holding out his arms. Len didn’t hesitate to bury his face in his Speedster’s shoulder, allowing himself to be carried to his sister.

Lisa didn’t have to wait more than ten minutes before her brother was being led into the room. She could see Barry lingering in the hall, but he made no move to enter. She appreciated that, even if she knew Len would just tell him as soon as they were alone. The door closed behind Len, and Lisa couldn’t have held back the tears now if she had tried.

“Lisa, hey, it’s okay. Whatever it is… we’ll get through it together,” Len promised, hurrying over to her. He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. This was why she’d asked for her brother. Other people would abandon her, just like everyone she’d ever depended on before, but not Len. Never Len.

“I… I don’t know what to do! Lenny, I’m so scared!” she gasped, wiping at her tears.

“You don’t have to be. We’ll figure this out,” he assured her. She didn’t miss that he hadn’t asked her what exactly was wrong yet. He was giving her a chance to pull herself together and tell him in her own time. That gave her the strength to tell him. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it to her stomach, trying her hardest to stop crying.

“You’re going to be an uncle, Lenny,” she whispered.

Across town, Cisco was getting his own call from the hospital. Lisa had listed him as a second emergency contact right after he’d proposed, and then promptly forgot all about it. He was listed as her significant other, and had permission to be told all of her medical information unless instructed otherwise. And nobody had instructed them not to share this particular news with him.

“Mr. Ramon, you’re listed as Ms. Snart’s emergency contact, to be told all significant medical information. A recent blood test has confirmed that Ms. Snart is pregnant and unable to donate any more blood at this time. She is currently being admitted to the hospital to monitor her stress. She is to remain here overnight. Your presence has been requested,” the nurse told him as he answered the phone. “Mr. Ramon?”

Cisco had dropped his phone in his surprise, and had to scramble to pick it back up. “Um… yeah, okay. I’ll… I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

He turned his phone off as soon as he’d hung up, and just stared at it for a while. He was still staring at it when Caitlin came back from her lunch with Iris.

“Cisco? What’s wrong? You look as thought someone died,” she asked, concern lacing her voice. Cisco finally looked away from his phone to stare at her blankly.

“Lisa is pregnant,” he whispered, letting his phone fall onto his desk again. “Lisa is pregnant, and apparently at the hospital due to stress.”

“Wait… are you sure? Because last time we thought she was pregnant, we were all very mistaken,” Caitlin pointed out cautiously. “Maybe you misunderstood.”

“It’s kind of hard to misunderstand a nurse directly saying that ‘Ms. Snart’ is pregnant and unable to donate blood at this time. Apparently she freaked out when they told her, so they admitted her overnight to monitor her stress,” Cisco replied, his face a careful mask. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling at that moment.

“But this is a good thing! Right?” Caitlin asked, confused. “You’ve been wanting to start a family for a while now. Shouldn’t you be happy?”

“Yeah… except that Lisa wasn’t ready. We weren’t even trying for a baby, because she wasn’t ready to start a family yet. And this freaked her out bad enough that she’s stuck in the hospital now. What if… what if this tears us apart?” Cisco asked. He was beginning to seriously panic, himself.

“Cisco! You have to calm down, or _you’re _going to end up in the hospital, and then you’ll be no good to anyone. If the hospital called you, it’s because Lisa wants you to be there with her. She still wants you. Clearly she’s not that upset about this,” Caitlin pointed out.

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right,” Cisco agreed. That did help him calm down, though he was still really nervous. “I’m going to be a dad, Caitlin.”

“You’re going to be an amazing Dad,” she agreed, grinning. “Now, go see your fiancé. She needs you.”

It took Len almost twenty minutes to get Lisa calm enough to be moved into a room for the night. The nurse had been kind enough to let her stay in her own clothing for the time being, and they were scheduling an ultrasound for within the hour. Lisa was feeling more like herself by the time Len asked if he could let Barry in. She nodded, accepting that her brother-in-law would be a part of this no matter what. At least she liked Barry.

“Lisa, is everything okay? I’ve been really worried,” he asked, immediately giving her a hug. She smiled, tears threatening to spill over again as she hugged him back. It was good to feel loved.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry for worrying you. I just got some startling news, that’s all,” she assured him. “As it turns out, you and Lenny are going to be uncles.”

Barry’s eyes went wide as he looked from her face to her stomach in pure excitement. She had to smile as she watched him reach out and then stop himself. She took his hand and rested it on her stomach, letting him feel the small bump that both of them had missed in training just earlier that very day.

“You’re not allowed to train anymore. No more patrolling for you, not until my little niece or nephew is born,” he told her, his voice equally stern and in awe.

“Yeah, I already figured that out,” she assured him. “I’m sorry, I’m going to be leaving you shorthanded for a while.”

“Nonsense, he’s got me,” Len butted in, smirking. “I can help out any time.”

“Listen. If… if Cisco doesn’t want this… I was going to offer to be your surrogate, when you wanted one eventually. I know this is sooner than anyone planned, but if Cisco reacts badly, I want the two of you to raise this child. I’ll… I’ll just be Aunt Lisa,” she said softly.

“What- how could you think I wouldn’t want this?” Cisco asked from the doorway, disbelief all over his face. “Lisa, this is amazing! I’m so excited for this! If anything, I thought _you _wouldn’t want this.”

Len had been about to jump to Cisco’s defense, and was satisfied that he wouldn’t need to say a word. He practically pushed Barry out of the room, leaving the two of them to enjoy the news together.

“I have a long history of people walking out on me,” she admitted. “The people that I let into my heart all leave eventually, all but Lenny. I’ve been so sure that you would, too. I’ve been trying to enjoy it while it lasts, you know? But this… this is so big, Cisco. We weren’t ready to be parents yet.”

“Of course not! But who is? Nobody is ever ready to be a parent before their child is born. You and I can do this, Lisa. We can do anything! I’m not going anywhere. I will _never _leave you,” Cisco told her, meaning every word.

It was at that moment that the nurse wheeled in the ultrasound machine. And as they viewed the blob that was their growing child, Lisa knew that he would keep his word. This was her family, growing as it was. This was her home.

_Bonus Scene_

“We are not naming our child ‘Leonard Junior’,” Cisco stated, rolling his eyes. “And no, Barry, ‘Bartholomew’ is not any better.”

“I like Nova, or Nebula,” Caitlin chimed in. “A nod to Golden Star.”

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea,” Iris agreed, grinning.

“Oh hush, you two,” Lisa told them, smiling softly. Her belly had grown over the last four months, and the baby was extremely active. At least one person had a hand on her bump at all times. Usually it was Cisco or Lenny.

“Well, what did you two choose?” Barry asked impatiently, his leg moving rapidly as he sat.

“If it’s a boy, his name will be Dante Lucien,” Cisco told them. Caitlin reached over to squeeze his shoulder in sympathy. The loss of his brother had hit him hard, and it was good that he was going to honor him. It meant that he was healing.

“And if it’s a girl?” Leonard asked, smiling. He already knew; Lisa couldn’t keep a secret from him.

“If it’s a girl, her name will be Alina Hope,” Lisa told them. “Alina is greek for ‘light’, and she will be the light of our life.”

“Ooh, I hope it’s a girl,” Iris told her softly. “I love that name.”

“Only time will tell,” Cisco replied, resting his hand over Lisa’s. Together, they held their hands over their unborn child. They’d have all the time in the world.


End file.
